monster ranchers adventure
by nexusgiga
Summary: a little thing to do to pass the time till i can find a way to write myself out of a hole in my other story


chapter 1: written in granit-y

it was an early friday morning but all that could be heard at the door of young kelvins house was a thud. "did your dad let you borrow the machine!?" a young boy asked estaticly. "i wish hed ask how i was before asking that" kelvin thought. annoyed. paul was his best friend so he let it slide but hed always wished paul would be more conciderate. "i found a field by where the old wars were. filled with stones. today might be the day we find the pheniox.!" paul was estatic. he always loved going on adventures with kelvin. but he was also excited about this. becoming an official ima rancher was his dream. "isnt that place a little dangerous?" paul didnt listen. He was already geared tword adventure.

"come on!" he dragged kelvin through town. passed the old shrine. to the old war zone. "ok i'll look around the left. and you can use your machineabober to go scan the ones on the right. i bet we can find it today!" paul was always energetic about finding the pheniox but today seemed different. like before he got to his house he poored a bag of sugger in his juice and chugged it.

"let me see it"paul went to grab the small device from kelvin. kelvin stepped back. paul stepped forward. this was what it was like for a few minutes. "paul watch out!" kelvin went to grab paul but missed. paul luckily just tripped on an old disc. kelvin reache out and helped paul up. "beep" the machine made a small beeping noise as it scanned the disc. "whats it mean?" paul asked kelvin. "i.. im not sure." kelvin didnt want to tell paul it wasn't the rare of a monster but even if he did paul would asume he was lying. "lets go!" paul pulled the disc from the vine around it. "c'mon!. i'll race ya" kelvin accepted pauls challenge.

they hustled their the shrine. kelvin was a little faster than paul for the time. the slabs usually are a few added pounds. "i won!" kelvin rejuiced and stuck his tongue out at paul. the shrine was old. its stone walls covered in moss and drawings of monsters drawn on by old tribes. "i can feel it. this'll be the monster weve been waiting for~!"paul was gitty. "here" kelvin put the disc on the shrine "step back. a bit" kelvin pushed his friend back and walked to the button. "UNLOCK!" he screamed as he pressed it. light whirled around as the disc span and a form began to appear from the lights.

"shes beautiful~!" paul esclaimed. his eyes widdend. hes never seen this type of monster before. her wings flapping to the young boys. "beep. granity registered" the machine in kelvins hands beeped. "would you like to name it?" the device pupped up a keypad on its screen. "you found the disc. so you should name it" kelvin gave paul the device. kelvin didnt really want to become a rancher. he thought it was dangerous. he didnt want paul to get hurt but he didnt want the creature. "hmmm. how about ashli?" the pixie like creature cheered at the name as he registered in the device.

"c'mon" paul motioned kelvin and his new found friend. "i cant wait to show you to mom!~" he was so excited he hit his head on the wall. his first monster. sure it wasnt the pheniox but he didnt care. she looked magnificiant. she was going to be a champion. he knew it. "do you think we could stop and eat?" she asked the boys. "sure theres a nice tree we can sit under." he gulped. this was a big responsablity. "what do you like to eat?" paul asked her. "do you have any fish?" she asked with her hands on her stomache. "not on us but we can get you some from the lake~!" kelvin and paul exclaimed simultaniusly. they ran out of the shrine to the lake by town. she sat down and relaxed. as the young boys grabed sticks and sone strings. "its not a fishing rod. but it'll do" paul thought as he grabed some bait. he threw it into the water.

it didnt take long for the fish to take the bite. "we got one" it kept tugging as paul lost his balance. "splash" granity got up at the sound. "help the curant~!" the currant picked up as granity flew into action. the water was faster but she had to save her new master. "theres a log up a head. grab onto it" he grabed the log in time as granity swooped down. when suddenly. an arrowhead dug to the surface. it looked at paul hunger. "not today!" ashli swooped down infront of the crab like monster.

the arrowhead ran twords the pixie with anger. nothing will be getting in the way of its dinner. it went to attack her with its claw but she flew up and dodged it. "cute.. its my turn." she put her hand out and shot a beam of lightning at the crustation. knocking it out instantly. paul looked at his new friend with a puppy dog expresion as he glomped her. "thank you!" he held onto her tightly. "you saved my life." she smiled "its what we monsters do" kelvin ran to his friend and his monster. "paul.. ashli are you ok?" "im glad youre safe.. i was worried." he smiled. "oh and you guys forgot somethin!" kelvin yelled showing them the fish he caught.

end


End file.
